Baby Harry
by KaoriH
Summary: Harry era um bebê adorável. Com um adorável potencial. E com mais histórias adoráveis, do que os outros bebês. :: Harry-centric eventual JL/SR :: One-shots não necessariamente ligadas.
1. Problema de Família

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © J.K.

nota**¹**: Projeto ** Baby!Harry** ( 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / ? f=40&t=3774)

**Problema de Família**

Já passava das três da manhã e ela sentia que ficava cada vez mais complicado manter os olhos abertos.

E não é como se Harry estivesse disposto a dormir. Tinha consultado todos os livros da sua – extensa – biblioteca, e também sua fonte mais confiável (a qual ela chamada de mamãe) porém seus esforços pareciam inúteis.

Não era fome. Ele estava limpo. Era cedo de mais para que o primeiro dente estivesse nascendo e ela já havia tentado as poções para cólica.

Lily detestava admitir, mas sabia _exatamente_ o que estava acontecendo. Só não queria ver. Não queria admitir que seu filho – seu lindo, encantador e bem educado filhinho – havia puxado aquela característica tão detestável do pai.

Harry estava fazendo manha. Chorando um choro falso a cada vez que ela se afastava do berço, nem que fosse por dois minutos, desejando... Atenção.

Tinha que saber que colocando o segundo nome do menino de _James_, alguma coisa não daria certo, mas tinha esperanças de que as semelhanças parassem na aparência – porque, por mais que gostasse de ver os olhos tão idênticos aos seus no bebê, ainda a chateava um pouco que Harry fosse uma cópia descarada de um James babão.

Pousou a mão novamente sobre os cabelos cheios do filho, assistindo-o novamente fechar os olhos contente e respirar fundo como se estivesse se preparando para dormir.

Claro que isso não aconteceria assim tão fácil.

Harry levou mais três horas para dormir – desta vez completamente tomado pelo cansaço,que também era visível nas olheiras de Lily – e quando o fez, tinha a expressão plácida de um anjo adormecido. E Lily não conseguia ver uma analogia melhor para o fato de que ele estivesse finalmente dormindo, do que 'Padecer no paraíso'.

Levantando-se meio curvada, arrastou os pés até o quarto que dividia com James, aquela cama lhe parecia como a materialização de um sonho. James já estava acordado, com olhos sonolentos e os lábios formando um bico adoravelmente infantil.

— Você não dormiu comigo.

Lily sorriu sem forças para rir, retirou o robe e abraçou o marido descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, fazendo com que voltasse a se deitar.

Harry era realmente tão parecido com James, que Lily tinha vontade de chorar. Só não tinha certeza se as lágrimas seriam de alegria, ou de desespero.


	2. Harriet's Hips

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © J.K.

nota**¹**: Projeto **Baby!Harry** ( 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / ? f=40&t=3774)

**Harriet's Hips**

— Sirius.

James rolou os olhos. Se perguntava – agora a cada cinco minutos – porque tinha tido aquela idéia estúpida de falar com eles sobre o nome do bebê.

— Meu filho não vai se chamar Sirius, _Sirius_. — Afirmou mais uma vez, já que tinha ficado bem claro que o amigo não havia lhe dado atenção nas outras seis vezes em que ele afirmou que a criança não teria o mesmo nome do padrinho.

Aliás, Remus seria um padrinho muito melhor – ele nem se lembrava mais porque tinha chamado Sirius (e provocado a ira de Lily por algumas noites)

— É um ótimo nome. — Sirius riu dando de ombros enquanto virava o resto da cerveja em seu copo e deixando escapar um arroto alto quando terminou a bebida.

— Exato James, você não vai querer que seu filho não tenha tanta _classe_ como Padfoot, aqui, hun? — Remus comentou com uma expressão de desgosto, se afastando alguns centímetros na cadeira com o olhar de censura dirigido ao namorado.

Outra coisa que James não entendia era Sirius e Remus juntos, mas como ele e Lily também não faziam nenhum sentido quando olhados de fora, era melhor não discutir.

— Lily quer chamá-lo de Phillip, como o pai dela.

Três expressões de incredulidade soaram a mesa.

— Phillip? Você sabe como as outras crianças iriam chamá-lo James? — Peter perguntou e James meneou a cabeça negativamente. — PP e acredite, isso não é engraçado enquanto ele for o mais baixo da classe.

James bateu com os dedos contra a madeira do balcão, também não gostava – nem um pouco – do nome "Phillip". Phillip Potter soava... Terrivelmente errado.

Mas não podia culpar Lily, ele também havia pensado em chamar o filho de Charlus, ou de James II. A ruiva descartou as possibilidades no momento em que as escutou, e rolando os olhos pediu para que ele parasse de querer inventar nomes.

Mas ele tinha uma certa desconfiança que possivelmente fora "Elvendork" que fez com que ela dissesse isso.

— Que tal Aodh? — Remus perguntou enquanto se servia dos aperitivos nojentos sobre o balcão — É o deus do fogo celta.

— Acho que Lily não iria gostar do nome de um deus pagão no nosso filho Remus. — Achava? Ele tinha certeza que ela não iria gostar daquele nome.

— William?

— Os Weasley tem um William.

— Michael?

— Lily tem um ex-namorado chamado Michael.

— Chad?

— Sem nomes com significados em celta Remus.

— Sirius?

— Não _Sirius_!

James sentia-se cansado. O bebê já tinha duas semanas de vida e ele e Lily ainda não haviam chegoa a um acordo quanto ao nome. E agora estava sem nenhuma idéia e levemente tonto por causa da cerveja trouxa que estava consumindo.

Uma marca vagabunda aquela "**Harriet****'s hips**".

Harriet. _Harry_.

— Harry. — Ele falou em meio a um suspiro.

— Parece bom. — Mas o suspiro talvez não tivesse sido assim tão baixo já que Remus o respondera e Sirius e Peter pareciam ponderar sobre o assunto.

— Eu acho que é um bom nome. Apesar de que Sirius seria muito melhor. — E Sirius ergueu o copo para brindar. — A Harry Potter! O meu melhor afilhado e futuro maior comedor de Hogwarts!

As pessoas ao redor riram, mas a maioria ergueu os copos no brinde desajustado de Sirius.

Agora só tinha que correr para casa, pegar _Harry_ nos braços e convencer Lily de que aquele era um ótimo nome para o bebê.


	3. Baby Harry

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © J.K.

nota**¹**: Projeto **Baby!Harry** ( 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / ? f=40&t=3774)

**Baby Harry**

Ali estava ele. Sem chorar, sem gritar, sem fazer manhã como o filho fazia. Calado, curioso – com seus grandes olhos verdes perscrutando todas as direções.

Era estranho vê-lo deitado naquele berço improvisado e se lembrar que uma vez olhos como aquele já haviam chamado a sua atenção.

Petunia era tão pequena e mesmo assim nunca se esqueceu do momento em que Lily foi colocada no berço e sua mãe a segurou nos braços para que ela visse a irmãzinha que acabara de chegar.

E agora isso.

Passou a mão sobre os cabelos negros como piche do bebê e ele lhe sorriu. Era uma criança dócil, facilmente amável... Mas que lhe trazia toda a amargura que guardava no coração.

Vê-lo ali era lembrar que Lily estava morta, dessa vez de verdade. Esquecida para sempre. Queria odiar o bebê, queria amaldiçoá-lo e desejar que ele morresse – porque ela já tinha um bebê para si.

Mas não conseguia. Ele não chorava. Ela o alimentava com mais espaços de tempo do que alimentava o filho, o vestia com roupas mais finas... Tomava menos cuidado com ele.

E mesmo assim, ele não chorava.

No máximo arregalava seus brilhantes olhos e a fitava como estivesse a culpando silenciosamente. Mas era só _ela_ se culpando.

Pela irmã talvez. Pelo filho da irmã que agora ela teria que criar.

Vernon só fazia reclamar. Dizia que não tinha dinheiro para criar duas crianças pequenas, que aquele bebê só havia chegado a eles porque ninguém mais iria querer uma aberração da natureza como ele.

Petunia concordava. Enquanto o filho recebia o leite materno, a Harry era servido aquele leito insosso das caixas, as vezes mais gelado do que seria bom servir a um bebê.

Mas ele não chorava.

"Há algo de errado com essa criança" Vernon continuava a dizer. E quando _Harry_ ficava sozinho no berço, abandonado a própria sorte, ela se viu algumas vezes perguntando-se se deveria se sentir culpada por desejar que ele não estivesse mais ali.

E de repente sentia o coração ser apertado por pensar em coisas horríveis como aquela e chorava durante horas.

**Lily** nunca desejaria que o filho da irmã morresse, mesmo por tudo o que Petunia havia feito durante toda a vida para ela.

E ali estava aquela criatura desalmada, desejando que o bebê tivesse morrido junto com os pais.

Seria mais fácil, menos doloroso do que encarar aqueles olhos acusadores.

E Harry continuava a não chorar. Já havia duas semanas que estavam com ele e o extraordinário acontecia, porque Dudley chorava a cada momento, sempre exigindo mais atenção do que já lhe era dada.

E então, uma noite Harry finalmente chorou... Baixinho. E quando ela acendeu a luz do quarto e ele não reconheceu os cabelos vermelhos da mãe, o choro se tornou mais forte e doloroso.

Petunia nunca seria Lily. Nunca seria a mãe de que ele precisaria.

Fechou a porta saindo do quarto, enquanto ele chorava. O menino tinha que aprender que suas lágrimas não o levariam a lugar nenhum, tinha que aprender que a vida não seria boa com ele.

E foi nesse momento em que ela começou a ensiná-lo.


End file.
